kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Archer's Reign
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot With most of the Kamen Rider Club taken out of commission the Virgo Zodiarts, Gentaro and Kengo are on their own in their fight against Virgo after Meteor is sent to the Dark Nebula and the others distance themselves from the Club. And things get worse when the new powerful member of the Horoscopes, Sagittarius, appears... Synopsis Watching Kamen Rider Meteor Storm get sucked into the Dark Nebula, Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States battles the Libra Zodiarts before the Virgo Zodiarts teleports him to his lab before returning to the M-BUS with a need to complete his plans for Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro goes to visit Miu, Shun, JK, and Yuki to see if they are happy and give them his blessing, however its obvious they're all struggling to move on from the club. Kengo has trouble trying to modify the Cosmic Switch to work without friends before being shocked when Gentaro intends to meet to with Tachibana to finish the training from before. But having found Ryusei's Storm Topper in the aftermath of the fight, Gentaro assures Kengo not to lose hope over Tachibana being their enemy and of Ryusei and Tomoko being supposedly dead. Virgo is brought before Gamou who wants to know why he sent Meteor to the Dark Nebula when they were trying to find out who his supporter was. Virgo reveals to him that Meteor was supported by the Anti-Zodiarts alliance and names Tachibana, but doesn't reveal more before transforming back into Emoto, as he resumes his Tachibana identity to confront Gentaro as they assume their fighting forms to finish the training. Though the Virgo Zodiarts has the upper hand has against Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States with the Launcher and Gatling Modules, the Horoscopes is unnerved as Kamen Rider Fourze points that he is not like the others and refuses to accept that he is sad, despite seeing power being greater than friendship. When Virgo attempts to use his strongest attack, Kamen Rider Fourze assumes Cosmic States and defeats the Horoscopes member. Though Virgo believes that Gentaro has finally abandoned the idea that his friends give him power, but the Rider assures him that nothing could be further from the truth. Instead he realized that although they may not be a part of Kamen Rider Club, he knows that Yuki, Miu, Shun and JK will always be his friends and as long as he knows that, he will always be able to use Cosmic States. Just then the four former members arrive, having realized they couldn't just walk away. Each of them rejoins the club and reaffirms their commitment to it and Gentaro. Virgo is amazed that they returned despite his threats, and Kengo tells him that their friendship with Gentaro isn't a weakness but a strength. Astonished, Virgo concedes defeat and returns Meteor and Tomoko. The Storm Topper returns to Meteor, and he de-transforms into Ryusei. He reveals that he never truly sent his victims to the Dark Nebula, but instead placed them in a deep sleep on the M-BUS for their safety. Tachibana then reveals his true identity as Professor Emoto and tells them that he has been undermining the Horoscopes' plan from the beginning. After accepting Gentaro's friendship, Emoto is mortally wounded by the sudden appearance of Sagittarius. Gentaro and Ryusei assume their Kamen Rider forms and summon Cosmic States and Meteor Storm to fight the Sagittarius just before Virgo spirits himself and Kengo away after teleporting the rest of the Kamen Rider Club to safety. Near death, Emoto admits to Kengo that he was the one responsible for his Rokuro's death and is about to reveal a vital bit of information about the elder Utahoshi before Leo and Libra arrive to kill him for his betrayal. Holding them off while telling Kengo that the Horoscopes are collecting their switches and must not be allowed to possess them all, Virgo spirits himself and the others off to another location before being killed, and his Virgo Switch is taken. Meanwhile Fourze and Meteor fight Sagittarius but find themselves outmatched and are easily beaten. He leaves, as the two Riders note that this was only a taste of his real power. As Gamou laments of losing his only remaining friend, the Kamen Rider Club have a moment of silence for Emoto as they resolve to honor his final wishes. Ryusei places the Tachibana mask on the moon, then Tomoko places Emoto's glasses, then Kengo places a picture of Utahoshi and Emoto, and finally, Gentaro promises to protect all of his friends. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, N Magnet, Cosmic **Cross - Stealth, Launcher **Triangle - Board, Gatling **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Magnet States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *Final time for Fourze using the Stealth, Board, and Gatling Module. *Final appearance of Kuniteru Emoto. *This episode marks the only time Gentaro and Ryusei transform directly into a form other than their Base states. *This episode marks the first present-day death to occur in the series (with the only other death so far being Rokuro Utahoshi who died years prior to the first episode and only appears in flashbacks). DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Club Collapse, Archer's Reign, Light and Dark Twins and Star Luck Ritual. DSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08721-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢射・手・君・臨｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢射・手・君・臨｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze